object_opposefandomcom-20200215-history
Phone
Phone, labeled The Smart Phone, is a female contestant on Object Oppose, and was a member on Team Motor Tires, but volunteered to be the new team captain after Gear got eliminated. Personality Phone has a girly and cheerful personality. She sometimes plays with herself when ever she has nothing to do or gets bored. She's known to be the smartest person on Object Oppose. She likes to help people when they can't figure out something. Phone was the first person to finish her test in the first episode. If Gear never killed Phone and took her paper, she would be in first place and become one of the two team captains. When Gear got eliminated in episode 6, Phone decided to become the new team captain. Courage In "Race in Order," Phone was downloading a game to play, because she was bored. When the challenge for being the team captains was going, Phone was the first to finish her test. Before she was about to turn her paper, Gear through a rock at her so can make her paper his. When the time was up, Phone got recovered in the recovery center. Phone freaked out when she saw that she got a zero and fell into last place. In "Jello is Never Difficult," Leaf wanted to form an alliance with Phone. Phone agreed, but she thought it needed more people. While Leaf and Taoism were talking about Taoism being made of glass, Phone asked Taoism "Is the glass half full or half empty?" At the eliminated, Phone voted Gel Ball to be eliminated, and she also called him a girl. When Tiffany said "Hey, wait a minute. Isn't Gel Ball a boy?," Phone forgot that Gel Ball was a boy, but she still votes for him. When Tiffany reminded Kaelyn about her being good at science, Phone butted in saying that she's good at science too. Tiffany said to Phone that if she was really smart, how did she get a zero on her test and fell into last place in "Race in Order." She didn't know at first. When Kaelyn said that she could Phone's name throught Gear's name and that he cheated, Phone got mad and asked him why he cheated. Gear said he really wanted to be the team captain. In "There's Never Too Much Snow;" when Tiffany said that Gear will battling with Phone, she got excited, beacuse she wanted to fight Gear. When the challenge started, Phone got out of control about Gear cheating in "Race in Order." When Gear caught the snowball Phone throught, she freaked out. She told Gear to pretented that this nonsense ever happened, but he didn't listen. Gear thought the snowball back at Phone. In "The Red Diamond," Phone thought of becoming the team's new captain, since Gear was gone. Trivia *Phone is similar to MePhone4 from Inanimate Insanity. **They're both the 4th generation. **Unlike MePhone4, Phone is an iPhone and was created by Apple Inc. *Phone is also similar to. . . **Test Tube from Inanimate Insanity. **Calculator from Object Land. **Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Book from Battle for Dream Island. *Phone is similar to Lightbulb from Inanimate Insanity. **They're both optimistic. *Phone is known as the smartest contestant on Object Oppose. *Phone happens to be the first character to make a weird face on Object Oppose. **She's one of the first two characters to be shown on Object Oppose, the other being Leaf. **She was the first person to get killed by someone else. *Phone is a bit smaller than the actual size of an iPhone. Gallery Phone Old Pose.png Gear and Phone.jpg|Phone and Gear Phone.jpg|Phone's Profile Phone.png|Phone's Old Design Category:Female Category:Black Category:Electronics Category:Flat Category:Arms and Legs Category:Metal Category:Contestant Category:Smart